Trahison crossover
by Miss-Ssaya
Summary: C'est un croosover avec Harry Potter. Harry se souvient de certains évenènements et il décide de rencontrer une ancienne amie pour accepter une vieille proposition qui pourrait l'aider. Pour en savoir plus, lisez les notes en début de chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, bon, première chose, je ne suis pas miss-ssaya mais sa soeur jumelle donc je précise que cette fiction n'interfèreras pas dans la publication de ses fictions à elle. _

_ Deuxièmement, pour ceux qui compte lire cette fic, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première donc je ne suis pas du tout sure du résultat. _

_Troisièmement, il est fort possible qu'elle soit un slash si j'arrive à le faire._

_Et enfin, je compte faire un crossover harry potter-fullmetal alchemist._

_Je dois aussi vous transmettre un message de ma soeur, elle ne pourra pas publier de nouveaux chapitres prochainement car elle part en ardenne pendant 15jours, sinon je vous mets le nouevaux chapitre._

* * *

**Souvenirs.**

Le solei brillait, éclairant l'Angleterre de ses rayons, tous les jeunes en profitaient. Dans une petites rue appellée Privet Drive, au numérau 4 pour être plus exact, un jeune homme retenait ses larmes. Arrivant probablement dans sa quinzième année, il avait une apparance frêle et était assez petit, sa peau, autrefois halée, avait atteint une couleur tellement pâle que certaines veines se voyaient aisément. Il possédait une chevelure ébenne indisciplinnée, des yeux verts émeraudes cachés par de grosses lunettes cassées et des habits de seconde main trois fois tros grands pour lui.

Loin de se soucier dans son état, le jeune homme se rappelait de sa première amie, il se rappelait de cette femme douce et calme, à la peau blanche, aux yeux rouges et aux soyeux cheveux noirs apparaissant dans ce placard, celui-là même où il était enfermé maintenant, alors qu'il pleurait. Il se rappellait qu'elle avait refusé de lui donné son prénom mais que longtemps elle l'avait réconforté, revenant plusieurs jours, il se rappelait qu'un jours elle lui avait fait une proposition tentante, alléchante, mais qu'il avait refusé, la femme avait alors sourit et lui avait montré comment l'appeller si il voulait un jour revenir sur sa décision. Mai sjamais il ne l'avait rappellé, gardant cependant bien au chaud cette offre.

Aujourd'hui, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait envie d'accepter et plus il pensait à la fin de l'année scolaire qu'il avait passée, plus il voulait effectuer les gestes pour demander la femme. Un autre souvenir l'assaillit.

Flash-back

Il était seul dans le wagon du train, Ginny était partie avec son nouveau petit ami, Nevilles avait quitté l'école un peu plus tôt sous la demande de sa grand mère, les jumeaux Fred et Georges planifiaient un blague avec Lee et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis s'isoler dans un autre compartiment pour une conversation personnelle. Alors il réfléchissait, il repensait à la mort de Cédric et au refus de Fudge d'accepter le retour de Voldemort.

Ses pensées furent interompues par Hermione et Ron qui revenaient main dans la main, pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute sur le sujet de la conversation. Un silence incorfortable venant de ses amis s'installa et, alors qu'il voulut briser le silence, Ron parla, vite, pour l'empecher de dire quelque chose, il ne comprit pas tout de suite, le rythme du rouquin ayat été trop rapide, alors Hermione pris la parole, d'un ton calme et lent, celui qu'on prend pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Harry, comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, Ron et moi... sortons ensemble. Seulement nous avon aussi parler avec Ron d'autre chose... avec le retour de Voldemort et les risques que ça engendre pour nous deux, nous avons longuement réfléchit et après mûre réflexion nous avons découvert qu'en étant tes amis, surtout tes meilleurs amis, nous risquons beaucoup et nous avons décider de... s'éloigner de tout ça pendant un moment, avec des amis...

Il ne savait pas comment régir, son cerveau avait arreter de fonctionner, alors, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Hein?

La voix qui lui répondit n'était plus douce mais sévère et dure, telle un sanction.

-Nous te demandons de ne plus t'approcher de nous ni de nos proches, tout ceux qui ont un lien avec toi peuvent être surs qu'ils vont mourir dans les prochaines année, nous avons donc décider que nous ne serions plus amis, nous voulons vivre et donc nous te demandons de réagir avec nous comme avec des étrangers...

Mais il n'écoutait plus, il était tombé dans un gouffre sans fond, ce qui le maintenait hors de l'eau l'avait lacher; la seule chose en quoi il croyait, son amitié, avait toujours été factice, fausse, alors, il se leva et quitta le compartiment, comme un zombie, il se dirigea vers les toillettes où il remit son faible repas et où il passa le reste deu voyage.

Fin flash-back.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença le rituel pour appeller la femme et, comme elle le lui avait dit, s'enfonça en dernier lieu un couteau dans le coeur...

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous plait, la suite devrait venir bientôt. Bizz._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, bon, première chose, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, la plupart des réponses à os questions vont apparaître dans ce chapitre, pour adenoide, je tiens à te dire que ta remarque est très pertinante sur Dumbledore et, après avoir réflechis, je pense qu'il se mets un peu à la place d'Harry et, bien qu'il dise le contraire et que ses actes ne le fasses pas croire, je pense qu'il surestime Harry et qu'il se dit que puisque lui-même à réussi à battre Grindewald en étant assez agé, Harry peut battre facilement Voldemort puisqu'il l'a déja fait étant petit, mais ce n'est bien sur que mon hypothèse.  
_

_Deuxièmement, il est fort possible qu'elle soit un slash si j'arrive à le faire ( je préfère le répéter pour ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas)._

* * *

**Chambre des morts et explications.  
**

Une douleur immense s'empara de son être, la lame plantée dans son coeur le brulait, les couleurs dansaient autour de sa tête avant que la noirceur et le calme n'envahissent son esprit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la femme était là, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour mon enfant, je suis contente que tu acceptes enfin et que tu me rajoigne, tu as déjà bien trop souffert...

Mon enfant, elle l'avait toujours appellé comme ça, ou mon fils, ça variait, il s'en était toujours étonné mais elle n'avait jamais accepté de lui donner une explication valable.

Tout en réflechissant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la douleur avait disparue, bien que la lame soit toujours enfoncée dans sa chaire. Le sang avait également séché et gelé à ne vitesse étonante. De nouveau, tout en l'aidant à se relever, la femme prit parole, d'une voix calme où l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour l'adolescant en face d'elle ressortait légerement.

- Je me doute que tu te poses des question, Harry, mon fils, et je vais enfin te donner les explications, je te demande juste de ne pas me couper...

Face au mutisme du survivant, elle continua, se déplacant avec élégance dans se monde noir aux limites inconnues où i était apparu.

-Lorsque tu es né, le 31 juillet, j'ai tout de suite su que tu serais important et que tu serais malheureux dans ta vie mais je n'ai rien fait, remarquant l'amour que tes parents te portaient, je pensais que ça suffirais à éloigner le mal. J'ai été stupide car, dans mon équation, je n'avais pas prévu ceratines choses, Voldemort et moi. Pendant toute ta première année, je t'ai veillé d'ici, m'attachant à toi sans m'en rendre compte. Le malheur survint le 31 octobre, lorsque tes parents furent tués. J'aurais voulu les sauver, pour préserver ton bonheurs mais les lois et les règles qui me retiennent prisonnières de cet endroit e m'autaurisaient qu'à sauver une seule personne... Je savais que tes parents ne s'en seraient pas sortit sans leur famille, alors je t'ai sauvé, toi, toi qui étais si innocent et si joyeux et, par mon égoïsme, j'ai en même temps aposer les malheurs sur ta vie. Je t'ai observé j'ai les Dursley, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu les tuer mais je m'étais déjà trop impliquée dans ta vie alors je t'ai fait cette proposition, espérant que tu la saisirais, même si je savais que tu ne le ferais pas tout de suite...

-Le temps à continuer, et, lorsque j'ai vu certains te manipuler j'ai voulu de nouveau interargir avec toi, te le montrer, mais les règles m'en empechaient, je ne pouvaient pas, sinon, ta vie se serait empirée. A la place, j'ai chercher un moyen de contourné mes chaînes et j'y suis finalement arrivée, il fallait que tu acceptes ma proposition pour ne plus avoir de contraintes vis à vis de toi. Tout cela nous amène ici, tu vas y rester peu de temps avant que je te renvoie dans un autre monde, un monde où tu seras libre de choisir ton camp et où tu seras libres de faire tes décisions, je t'y enverrai un an, puis, si tu veux y rester ou revenir tu me le diras et je le ferai, as tu des questions?

Réflechissant à tout cela, il posa les questions qu'il se posait depuis qu'il la connassait.

-Qui es-tu pouur avoir autant... de liberté dans la vie des autres, décider de eur mort ou non?

-Et bien... Je suis la mort. Je suis censée être impartiale avec toutle monde mais je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir moon rôle avec toi, alors, les règles me retenaient prisonnière de mes actions.

-Et pourquoi tu m'appelles mon enfant?

La question fit sourire la jeune femme.

-Et bien, lorsque, à Halloween, tu as survécu, ce n'est pastout à fait exact, tu es d'abord mort et puis je t'ai renvoyé sur terre avec ton âme, en faisant ça, tu est devenu mo fils en quelques sortes...

Cetts fois le garçon sourit, ignorant que par ce geste, il rempissait de joie la femme. Cette dernière voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres questions, s'approcha de lui et ota le poignard, laissant simplement le sang gelé. Finalement, elle fit apparaître des livres qu'elle lui demandas de lire, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Les livres parlaient d'alchimie, de peché originel, d'alchimiste d'état, d'échange équivalent, d'homonculus et bien d'autres choses. Il lut aussi un livre noir où, sur la première page, il pouvait apercevoir le signe dessin distincts des homonculus ( le dessin que lust à sur sa poitrine, je sais pas coment l'expliquer.), il y lut de nombreuses choses, découvrant que les homonculus sont en réalité des personnes mortes que des alchimistes ont essayé de faire revivre allant contre l'envie de la mort, ce qui fait qu'ils perdaient leur âme et devenaient des ersatz d'humains. Il comprit que le signe qu'ils avaient sur la poitrine était en réalité la représentation des morts incomplètes. Ils leurs manquaient un éclair au milieu qui représentaient l'âme rendue ave le conscentement de la mort.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, il partit voir la mort qui lui sourit et, sans un mot, changea la blessure qu'il avait au coeur en l'effigie du dessin des morts, il sentit également l'éclair qu'il y avait sur son front migrer vers son avant bras et de nouveau le dessin se reproduisit. Face à son regard interrogateur, la mort lui répondit.

-Tu es mort deux fois et deux fois je te renvoies deux fois dans le monde des mortels, il est logique que tu ais deux représentations, si tu ne l'avais pas avant, c'etait simplement pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention. Maintenant je te laisse, Harry, profites en pour être heureux.

Après un léger baiser glacé sur la joue, il disparut dans le néant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se retrouva à proximité d'un jeune homme qui le veillait...

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, encore merci pour vos review, enfin, je vais vous poser une question. Avec voyez vous le mieux Harry? _

_-Roy Mustang?_

_-Edward Elric?_

_-Envi? _

_ -Autre qu'un de mes trois préferé?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir vos avis._

_Sinon, je vais donc continé mon histoire avec une romance entre Harry et le personnage que vous avez mentionné le plus souvent. Je tiens quand même à signaler que si certains le désire, ils peuvent encore répondre, je modifierai l'histoire actuelle si je le peux.  
_

_Je tiens aussi à signaler à la demande de Kratos67 que l'histoire se passe peu après l'avanture au laboratoire (numéro 5 je crois) pour Edward et Alphonse, ils savent donc ce qu'est un homonculus et que Hugues Maes n'est pas mort (je n'ai pas su accepter sa mort, ma soeur et moi avons pleuré lors de son enterrement)._

_Sinon, en réponse à la question d'adenoide, Harry n'est pas VRAIMENT un homonculus, un homonculus n'a pas d'âme et ne vieillit pas, il est l'humain parfait en quelque sorte mais ne peut resentir (logiquement) de sentiments, cependant, tout comme les homonculus, Harry "a été réscucité" par quelqu'un, ici, la mort, la seule différence est que la mort a concentit à lui rendre son âme! J'espère avoir éclairé.  
_

_Enfin, je le dis envore, il est fort possible (presque certain) qu'elle soit un slash si j'arrive à le faire ( je préfère le répéter pour ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas)._

* * *

**Rencontre et reprise en main.**

Ignorant si il encourait un quelconque danger, il affecta encore l'inconscience tout en observant le jeune homme qui le veillait à travers ses paupières, comme il le faisait régulièrement à l'infirmerie afin d'éviter sa géolière.

Le jeune homme en question était blond et possédait des yeux dorés, une légère entaille cicatrisait sur sa joue et laissait deviner que le jeune homme devait vite s'emporter. Sous son manteau rouge et son ensemble noir, il pouvait également apercevoir une fine musculature. Enfin, même si l'inconnu était accroupit, Harry pouait aisément deviner sa petite taille.

Plus que tout les détails physique, c'était l'attitude du jeune homme qui inquiéta Harry, en effet, le blond regardait l'horizon frébilement et scannait régulièrement la forêt avec méfiance. Un couteau qu'il devinait tranchant se trouvait non loin de la main de l'inconnu mais hors de sa portée à lui. C'était l'attitude qu'il avait eu depuis longtamps, trop longtemps, c'était l'attitude d'une personne en danger...

Finalement, se disant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus en restant immobile, il ouvrt complètement les yeux et essaya de se redresser, l'absence de douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir à son coeur l'étonna mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesentir sur le sujet que son voisin se jetait sur lui, portant le couteau à sa george, la voix méfiante du garçon s'éleva.

-Si tu veux t'en sortir, je te conceille de répondre calmement aux questions que je vais te poser.

Mais Harry arreta d'écouter, la pression que le garçon exercait sur lui de sa main était bien supérieur celle de la main gauche ce qui n'était pas normal, de plus, si il observait le regard de son agresseur, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, le garçon ne le tuerait pas volontairement, il en était incapable, il ne savait faire du mal volontairement, il avait à peu près le même regard que lui, empreint de douleur et de tristesse, prouvant qu'il avait du grandir trop vite, cependant l'espoir subsistait et il apercevait également l'envie de protéger. Le regard du garçon devant lui était une copie du sien, seule la couleur différait, alors se soucier plus que ça sur l'adolescant qui s'égosillait sur lui, il donna un coup de hanche pour retourner la situation et se retrouva au dessus, le couteau que l'autre avait laisser échapper par surprise dans sa main.

Prenant sa voix la plus froide, il fit taire le jeune homme et commenca.

-Maintenant tu me laisses tranquil, d'accord, je suis pas d'ici et je compte donc pas faire de dégat ni de m'imiscier dans cette gerre à laguelle je n'y connait rien. Je veux juste des réponses à mes questions. Premièrement, qui tu attends?

Les yeux équarquillés du garçon prouva à Harry qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question mais il l'ignora et accentua un peu la pressio pour le forcer à répondre, ce que le blondinet fit rapidement.

-Mon frère.

Autrefois, il l'aurait relaché mais à présent tout était différent, alors, il continua son interrogatoire, lui demandant qui il était, de le renseigner sur le contexte historique et où il se trouvait. Il apprit finalement qu'il se trouvait devant Edward Elric, alchimiste d'Etat et que des évènement obscure se préparaient, un certains groupes de personnes en tuaient d'autres afin de créer la pierre philosophale, et enfin, il découvrit qu'il était à Rezembool.

Ayat des réponses à ses questions, le survivant consentit enfin à le lacher, non sans lui faire promettre de ne rien tenter contre lui. Ils étaient en train de parler gaiement tout en défandant avec ferveur leur point de vue quand Alphonse arriva, et bien qu'il n'en fit pas la remarque, il fut profondément troublé de la confiance de son frère envers cet étranger au sourire triste, et il le fut encore plus lorsque Harry continua à agir normalement après l'avoir bousculé et fait tombé son casque, remarquant par ce fait que l'armure était vide.

Bien tard le soir, les deux frères Elric l'invitèrent à dormir chez eux.

°°°°°°0°°°°°°

Le lendemain lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, les évenement lui revienrent en tête, provanquant un sourire nostalgique sur ses traits. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la douche et commenca à se déshabiller, il avait à peine retirer son pull et ses gants qui cachaient ses marques que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alphonse qui s'immobilisa en obsevant son torse...

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, encore merci pour vos review, enfin, je vous rappelle que vou pouvez continuer de donner votre avis.  
_


End file.
